


The Follow Through

by Kokechii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, post season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokechii/pseuds/Kokechii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles looks up, eyes sharp. “So is he, isn’t he? After all this time, Derek’s your brother too, isn’t he?”</p><p>Small post S3B ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Follow Through

Stiles is furiously packing his stuff in his bag, just pushing half-folded jeans and a couple of t-shirts in there, couple of books, the toothbrush and the paste and he forgoes the comb, who needs that - he has his fingers, and, and - he turns around looking for the printed map.

Scott is standing in front of his desk. “Stiles, buddy, what are you doing? Is there something I should know?”

Stiles paces two steps forward, two steps back, waves around once with his arms and then places them on his hips. “We are going, right? You heard them, Derek is in trouble. Again. We are going, tell me we are going.” He takes two steps toward Scott again while talking, voice slightly raised in a hurry of words.

Scott looks at him oddly, places one hand on Stiles’ chest, pushing him a bit away and yet steadying him at the same time. “Yes, we are going, but not you. You’re still… Look at you. You still haven’t slept through a night, Stiles. I think you should stay.”

There’s a sigh in the air and Stiles moves away, sits on the edge of his bed, near the bag. “Scott, … yeah, I know. But I can’t just stay here and do nothing while the rest of you is off trying to get to Derek. I can’t. I need to feel… Useful again.” Stiles wrings his hands, releases them, looks to the floor, to the wall, to the window, before looking back up at Scott.

The doors downstairs squeak a bit and Scott lowers his gaze to the floor. Sheriff’s home, god knows how he’ll react to this. He looks up underneath his lashes, sees the shadows still etched on his friends face, the paleness there, the taunt way Stiles is holding himself even though most of him is back to before. “You are useful, never doubt that. You are always useful to me, Stiles, you’re my best friend. You’re my brother.”

Stiles looks up, eyes sharp. “So is he, isn’t he? After all this time, Derek’s your brother too, isn’t he?”

Scott nods. “Yeah, yeah, I’d say so.” There’s a small smile gracing his lips.

Stiles nods back, rises to his feet, zipping the bag and swings it over his shoulder. “Good then, end of discussion.” Scott puts his arms up in the air, already opening his mouth, when Stiles points one long finger in his face. “I said, end of discussion. You my friend, will have more use of me right by your side like always, and besides, Derek’s one up on me. I owe him the part of saving back this time.”

Scott closes his mouth, just shakes his head. Stiles will never change, not really., there’s no use fighting him on this. “Yeah okay. But you get to be the one to tell your dad.” Stiles bristles and puffs his chest out, already stepping out of the room.

"I laugh in the face of danger, ha ha!" Stiles is yelling as he runs down the stairs, and Scott - Scott follows. They have some rescuing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I haven't written in a looong while, I just... kind of couldn't get this out of my head? Title from the song "The Follow Through" by Blue October, because it was playing as I started writing it. I would say it doesn't quite fit the mood, but the title seemed to work. 
> 
> Hope you liked and thank you for reading!


End file.
